Portable display devices have become widespread in the advertising industry. They are often used out of doors and, therefore, must be freestanding. Conventional freestanding display devices include a support structure and a frame for containing a display card. The support structure often includes a cross bar and a set of legs affixed thereto. The cross bar supports the frame in a vertical manner. The legs are fixed to the cross bar with threaded fasteners. A problem with the conventional configuration is that tools are required for assembly. Therefore, assembly can be difficult and overly time consuming. Furthermore, storage of these devices is hindered because they take up a lot of space in an assembled condition.